


Safe and Sound

by BlueSapphireRose07



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Feels, I don't even consider it that way..., I think?, M/M, angst..., i was bored, it's up for you to decide., just too much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSapphireRose07/pseuds/BlueSapphireRose07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One was willing to accept his gruesome fate, for the jury decided that he get killed, however, the other wanted him to live, because he knew that he doesn't deserve this... but it seems that everything is too late in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write feels… just so I can rid of the disturbing thoughts that has been in my mind concerning a few fandoms… well... yeah... there are a few tumblr posts that kind of disturbed me xD
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy then?

_“I hereby declare the execution of Eren Yeager, for he has no control over his powers anymore, and is now a threat to the human race. Innocent lives are lost, and we can’t add the damage anymore.”_ That was the statement of the grand jury. No other efficient evidences have been offered by the Scouting Legion, which somehow lead to their downfall.

A lot of people in the Scouting Legion couldn’t believe it, but what could they do? It was the majority who won over the votes.

As he heard it when they were in court, he crumpled his fists, and wanting to argue with the decision, but then even his commanding officer was dumbfounded by the decision. “Erwin…” He glared at the commander. “Are you going to let them do what they want?! Aren’t you going to do anything?”

Erwin was struck in silence. The man stared at his higher up, for he trusted him to make alternatives to the situation. He waited, but received no response. “We can’t do anything anymore, Levi…” Erwin bowed his head down. “I solely apologize for I cannot. The order of his execution will be tomorrow…” Levi looked at Erwin, waiting for him to finish his statement. “…and you will be the one who’ll execute him.”

Levi was stiff on his feet. He couldn’t believe it.  “You can now be dismissed, Levi…” The commander bowed down and turned his back on Levi. Was this a sign of defeat? He thought vaguely because of distractions, involving Eren. Can’t they consider the sacrifices they even made? Are the higher officials out of their mind? _Can he even kill Eren off with his own hands???_

“I’ll…” Levi puffed out a subdued sigh. “I’ll be taking my leave then…” He stated as he left without another word, and looked towards his left and right. After which, he spun his heel and without delay, he sprinted towards the left as fast as he can… _”Why am I running?”_ He thought… why was he? Did he want to see Eren for the last time? That’s what his _heart_ is telling him to do… and what his brain commanded his body. _Go see Eren and confirm if he was alright._ That was his goal.

Levi ran until he reached the dungeon, panting heavily. Of course, he saw the two Military Officers walking his way, talking and laughing. They immediately spotted him, and as expected they greeted him with formality. He simply ignored the greeting and immediately asked, “Where the hell is Eren?”

“Aah, the monster boy?” One of them uttered, chuckling. “Oh, he’s there. Dead beat, corporal…”

The other one laughed too. “Haha, I bet he was scared shitless!” He pats the back of his companion. Levi suddenly knew that there was something wrong, due to their behavior. They _did_ something against Eren.

“What the hell did you fucking to the brat?” He asked profanely and grabbed the collar of the military officer who continued laughing. He suddenly choked due to Levi’s sudden act. Of course, he was angry…

“C—Corporal…” The other was obviously stammering as he stepped back a bit to get away from Levi.

“Just tell me what the fuck did you do or, I’ll slit off your fucking throats, right here and now.” He glared into the eyes of the one he choked officer he grabbed.

“We just beat him up, because we needed to take a piss, sir.” He stated, choking. Afterwards, Levi threw him to the ground forcefully which made him ache because the impact was so strong. “You fucking shit heads… you don’t know what the hell you’re doing…” He uttered angrily.

“But sir, aren’t you going to be the one who’ll kill him as well?? We just wanted to enjoy ourselves a bit… you know?” The other one stated as his back was already pressed against the wall. The statement hit him hard. Of course, this sent Levi’s fist flying towards the face of the officer, breaking a nose in the process. “Shut the fuck up you shit. There’s nothing… absolutely _nothing_ that can entail that this is fucking entertaining. You don’t know what the fuck you’re doing… you shits don’t even know how to fucking deal with the situation when it gets worst. You’re useless assholes who don’t even consider how much sacrifice we had to give, and losses we have to endure… You idiots are fucking cowards who only fight when the opponent is weak…” He uttered as he landed another kick on the one he was talking to, and walked away, angry and furious. They were calling him, but he ignored them. He was pretty pissed off. He expected that they follow him from behind his back, but none. Good then, he thought. He continued to walk towards the dark hallway, towards his destination. Then, he saw a spiral stair case which goes way deeper his standing. Since Eren’s dungeon lies deep within, he walked, even though it’s kind of pissing him off for the spiral steps are quite long, a few 70 steps, perhaps. He walked down, until he reached the ground. He knew he was near so, he swiftly walked. Just a few steps passed, he was already near the corner of Eren’s dungeon and so, he took a peep as he walked in front of it. He tried to look within the dark dungeon, making him see blood splatters, and, an almost unconscious figure on the ground, chained. It was obviously, none other than Eren.

“Oi…” he called, but there was no response. So Levi kneeled down, stretched one hand into one of the bars of the metallic gate and attempted to poke him. Levi continued to get his attention, until he sighed and called Eren’s name. “Eren… oi…” He called and successfully nudged him a bit.

He saw the brunette’s body react. His head was turning towards the light. “Oh… Corporal…” He weakly stated. “What are you doing here?”

“What the hell happened to you?” Levi asked. “Look at your face. It’s much worse than what I’ve done in the court a year ago I presume.”

Levi heard Eren laugh, and then he coughed. Eren turned his body towards Levi, still, lying down on the cold ground. “I… guess so…” Silence struck the both of them, still, they were pretty much looking into each other’s eyes. Levi saw blankness in Eren’s eyes.

“So, I bet the execution will be held tomorrow…” Eren uttered blankly. “I wonder who’ll kill me tomorrow.” As Levi heard that statement, of course, he was exceedingly dumbfounded. _“So he doesn’t know…”_ Levi bitterly thought.

“So, you’re giving up already?” Levi bowed his head down, and he stared at the ground. Eren was pretty silent, again. It seemed as if he did not want to answer the statement. “Oi… brat… answer me. Is that question hard to answer?” Levi raised his head a bit to see Eren, which again, surprised him because he was already in tears. “What’s the matter?” Levi asked, in a soft tone of voice.

Eren sniffed, and sighed. “I—I just… don’t want to feel scared…” he said. “I know it’s hopeless… I knew this would happen… what can I do? I can’t do anything. They’ve decided already… and I am sure that majority of the Scouting Legion agree that I get persecuted already. Many innocent lives are lost… I’m… nothing more than a murderer… I’m… I’m just scared… _even of myself…_ ” He cried, with muffled sighs and sobs resonating in the dead silence.

Majority did see Eren as a monstrosity, most of perhaps, knew that getting rid of him was for the benefit of the mass. But for a few, he is human. He is a clumsy annoying brat who ranted and complained a lot, but despite that, he was cheerful, caring, respectful, and loving. _Why would he even deserve this?_

“You don’t have to be scared…” Eren simply hid part of his face with his hair after he heard Levi’s statement. Levi simply noticed this, and so he stood up.

“Please… don’t… go yet…” Eren stated.

“I just stood up. I’m not going anywhere…” He replied. “I’ve got nothing to do anyways.” He then leaned his back on the wall. “Corporal Levi…” Eren called, which immediately caught Levi’s attention.

“What do you need?”

“Please… come here…” Eren said as he looked up to him, and attempted to sit up, even if he was already too weak. He saw Eren lean his forehead on one of the bars. “Please… at least stay by my side…” As ordered, Levi went back to where he was, and kneeled on the ground again. He looked at Eren’s face, which had an amount of bruises, cuts, wounds and such. Blood was drying off, and his wounds are starting to close as vapor was a bit visible.  “So this is how you regenerate your wounds?? Gross…” Levi asked and snapped his tongue at the end of his coarse statement. Eren nodded, laughed a bit and closed his eyes. “It’s really filthy as you may think now… but there’s nothing I can do to stop this anyway…” Eren reached out his hand to touch Levi’s own hand. As he did, he raised it up, and caressed it. “I guess this would be the last time… right? The last time, I’ll be talking to you like this…” Levi just looked at his own hand, and was feeling the touch of Eren’s tender hands. His fingers actually traced a bit of Levi’s dried scars. “Your hands are soft… but there were a few bumps I ran across to.” Levi then saw Eren smile widely. Seeing this, made Levi much more hesitant to do his job tomorrow… he just _can’t_ kill him. He just can’t. Even when he said that he _can_ do it. He couldn’t anymore, simply because of that wide calming smile. “Tell me, how you could smile like that…”

“My fears disappear just by being with you, Corporal…” He said. “Please… stay by my side… just until my body heals… Please… don’t leave me here alone…” Tears rolled down from Eren’s eyes, and Levi simply caught it with his fingers, and wiped it. Levi simply clasped his hand tighter. “I’ll be here for you… Eren… _I’m not letting go of your hand._ ” Of course, more tears fell down the brunettes eyes. “T—thank you… Corporal Levi…”

An hour passed, they still stayed in that position. Eren’s hand still clasped on his. “Corporal…” Eren finally called. Levi simply looked at him, with a stern expression. As he did, Eren was smiling, and tears were visibly falling from his eyes. “Thank you… at least, I got the chance… to be with the person I _love_ for the last time…” Eren lets go of Levi’s hand, in which Levi wanted to hold it in his a little bit longer. “Please… take this key… and see what’s in the basement… please…” Eren took off his necklace with his other hand and then placed it in the hand of Levi. “Corporal Levi…” Eren called. Levi simply stared back into Eren’s tear filled eyes. He was healing, but it’s really weird that the process was _slow._ Levi noticed this, but Eren held his hand tighter. “ _I love you.”_ He said in a soft whisper, clear enough for it to be heard by Levi.

Levi looked away, not sure of how to respond back. _“Eren… I’m sorry…”_ He thought as he stood up and left the dungeon. He wanted to break down, but he really can’t do it since he trained his own mind and body to restrain emotions because to him, they were quite _useless…_ He left Eren without another word, because Levi did not want to suffer containing his emotions because he just can’t kill Eren. He just can’t. And the way Eren said he was the person he loves was something his heart can’t take in due to the fact that he was the one who will kill him tomorrow.

“Shit… I just can’t kill you… you stupid brat…” Levi uttered as he was walking away. “ _I just can’t kill you…”_

The whole night, Levi can’t sleep… he really can’t sleep. He thought about Eren all night. If Levi would kill him, what would happen? Hours and hours, he stared at the ceiling of his own dark room. He curled himself, and moved in his bed, left and right still, he can’t sleep and he too can’t disregard what Eren had told him in the dungeon.

 _I love you…_ these three words he never cared about, played in his mind… which made him realize later on, that he too has the same feelings for him. _“I’ll save you from your fate…”_ Levi thought, still, lied awake.

 

The next day came by quickly, and it was almost dusk. Levi was ordered to get ready, with the single blade he will use to make the attempt. As said by a few military officers, he was supposed to stab him in the chest, and behead him. This was so brutal in many ways, but they knew Levi was the only one could do this, for _he_ himself said that he can take care of him, and he _can_ kill him without any further hesitations. But what about now? All his equipment are set, which he wore just in case Eren would turn into a titan, according to the jury of course.

“Lance Corporal…” someone opened the door of his room. He turned towards the door and saw Nile Dawk. “It’s time to head to the court room.” He headed out again after ordering Levi to do so. Of course, as Nile went out, he crumpled his fists. This decision was pretty hard for him, but he has to. “So… I hope this choice won’t make me regret in the future.” He uttered under his nose and walked out.

 

He was walking towards the court room, where he will pretty much expect Eren, but before he’d enter, he decided to wait a bit longer, until he will spot the guards who will be taking Eren to the court room. He casually stayed on his standing, of course, a standing where he knows is _safe_. Then, later on, he heard footsteps nearing towards the other direction. Surely, that was the guards, and they were laughing. He simply eyed on the guards, and saw Eren. As Levi saw him, he immediately walked briskly towards them.

“Oh, Lance Corporal! You can’t kill the monster here!!” One of the officers stated. “Let everyone see you’ll kill him!” Levi simply looked at Eren’s eyes, then away again. “I’m not killing him here, of course…” Levi eyes on Eren’s expressions again, and it was despaired. It’s like he couldn’t believe it.  Levi simply looked coldly at him, and then, suddenly spun his fist on the officer who answered him. This sent him unconscious. As for the other one who let go of Eren’s chains, Levi punched his crotch, thus, making him squeal as he fell on the ground, struggling. Levi immediately looked for keys, and found them with the one who was struggling. Levi kicked him in the face, then took the keys. He then opened the shackles heavily binding Eren’s hands, grabbed him, and jumped off the window. They did jump, but a few Military Officers chased Levi, and shot him at the shoulder. Of course, this brought him agony.  Instead of attacking them, Levi continued to run.

"Lance Corporal Levi!! What are you doing?!" A soldier form afar shouted at him. Of course, Levi chose to ignore the sentiment, so he continued running with Eren nevertheless. "Please!! STOP THIS!!" He still ignored the call of the soldier, and focused on Eren. As he looked at him, Eren wore a sad expression, indicating that this was a bit wrong.

“C—corporal…” Eren uttered, Levi simply ignored him and continued. “Eren… just shut up and run…” And so Eren obeyed. They intend to get out of Wall Sina, which in fact, they have to use the maneuver gear. Levi was the only one who had it. A few moments later, he heard a shot from behind them, and Levi turned his back, seeing Eren kneel on the ground, as he was shot straight at his back, the joint of his spine to be precise, which made him have the disability to walk.

Levi snapped his tongue and approached Eren as fast as possible. Because of that, Levi grabbed Eren from behind the waist, considering that he’s lighter than he is, and soared the air with the maneuver gear with amassed speed. As Levi used his gas to accelerate his movements, He felt Eren struggling a bit. Of course, Eren was also complaining, but Levi simply shut him up by telling him to keep his mouth shut and obey. Both of them were wounded, and it was quite impossible for them to come back after this sudden act. They successfully reached the top of the wall, and they still continued to do so. Levi did not care about what was going to happen. All he knew was that they had to escape. After an hour of travelling, it finally came to a point where they settled down. They were somewhere in Wall Maria, even if they knew that this was already a territory of the titans. They had no idea where their location was. Levi did not care either way. He knew they wouldn’t dare to step out of Wall Rose because they were scared, shitless. As they were in a considerable distance, Levi felt his gas running empty. He then sat Eren down on the ground, just so he can rest a bit.

“Rest here. We’ll move again when we have the chance. We’re getting out of here.”

“C—Corporal…” Eren called, stammering. “W—why???”

Levi simply looked away, and bowed his head down. Why did he do it? He knew that he wanted to save him from his fate, but… was that the only reason? “You’re a special person.” He spout out words, without thinking. “You’re important to me…” _What am I fucking saying?_ He thought. “You don’t _deserve_ to die like this…”

“But… Corporal…” Eren said as he raised his hand, and it was bloodstained. Levi’s eyes enlarged at the sight. Was it because of the gunshot that on his lower backside? Of course it was, but… it’s not only that. Levi eyed on him to see if there are any other injuries, and there is, but another one. He claimed a shot just by his shoulder blade, which seemed as if the bullet has exited from his front. “I’m losing too much blood…”

“Can’t you regenerate brat?!” Levi said as he made Eren stand up. Of course, Levi knew that he can regenerate, but why can’t he regenerate now?”

Eren simply smiled, and tears fell down from his eyes. “My regenerating abilities have been overused. The Military Officers always beat me up, until I looked half alive Corporal…”

“Why, of all fucking times! DAMN IT!!” He cured as he stomped the ground. If he only knew what they’ve been doing to Eren, he could have killed them already. “Corporal…” Eren called. Levi simply faced him, with rage in his eyes. As he finally steadied his stare, Eren was already falling towards the ground.  Levi fortunately caught him in his arms as he sprinted towards him. Eren’s chin laid rest on Levi’s shoulder’s, as Levi simply wrapped his arms around Eren. “I’m sorry, for being reckless… I’m sorry for making it turn this way…” Levi felt that Eren was losing a lot of blood already. His blood was staining Levi’s clothing.

Levi simply bowed his head down, and changed Eren’s position, which made it possible for Eren to see the sky. Levi laid Eren’s head on his upper arm, and his body lies on his thigh to support Eren’s weight. He then took off his cloak and then applied pressure on Eren’s wound just to delay the blood gushing out of his severed gun wound. “Don’t be sorry… don’t be.” He just stated. “None of this was your fault.”

Eren raised his hand and touched Levi’s cheek. “Corporal… you do know that this place is dangerous… because it’s the lair of titans…”

“I don’t care.” He coldly replied. As he did, Eren suddenly pulled his face down to his own, making their lips stay on top of each other. Levi did not bother to respond. All he knew was that he was dumbfounded. _How did it get to this?_ He thought. Levi simply looked at Eren, and his eyes were closed gently. It wasn’t forced. Eren’s lips were chapped and rough, but he didn’t mind, nor did he care about that. A few seconds passed, Eren broke away from the kiss and stared at Levi’s dark cobalt eyes. “I’m sorry for doing that…” As Eren apologized, Levi kissed him back once, broke the quick kiss and hugged Eren tightly. “You idiot… what are you sorry about? There’s no reason for you to apologize.”

“You were the one who’d kill me right?” Eren stated, with a staggering voice. “Why did you want to get away instead?”

Levi simply looked away. “It’s because I _can’t_ kill _you,_ you idiot.” Levi looked into his eyes again. “I may have the title of humanity’s strongest, but that does not make me a ruthless killer… Most of them see me as a cold heartless bastard Eren… and they use me as a tool…” Of course, that was a name he had held up high, but using him as a instrument for killing titans, for the sakes of their own lives. They don’t care about the sweat and blood he had shed in order to succeed. More than a hundred, or a thousand kills made people fear and respect him, but he only saw himself as a tool.

“But to me, you aren’t.” Eren stated. “It seems like we’re the same… but I am treated as a monster… a monster who would never get the chance to be allies with the side it would want to stay with. Both of us look human, but people treat us differently… I’m a monster, you’re human.”

“If you’re a monster, then why the hell do I even bother having feelings for a sly, clumsy brat like you? Could you explain that shit?” He asked profusely. Of course, Levi did not expect this. “You’re no monster. You’re just a human being, who does not deserve this. You held up your heart for humanity, and this is what they give back to you. Funny, huh? You also have a few friends, and they don’t see you as a monster. Mikasa is your overly attached sister. Who knows she’s acting mad right now because of your disappearance. Even Armin might be surprised too.”

“I guess so…” Eren laughed weakly. “I’m sorry for all the trouble I gave. And… Corporal Levi…” Eren then hung his arms around Levi’s neck, which kind of surprised the other. “I love you… I really do…” Eren said in a cracked voice. “If you please… let me die peacefully in your arms…” He uttered while he was crying. “I’m losing too much blood already.” He was losing his breath, and he was speaking weakly. Eren also coughed blood, and it was a lot.

 

“Relax Eren… I love you too. And you aren’t going to die here. I promise.”  Levi simply ran his fingers on Eren’s hair. “Just do me a favor, and close your eyes…” He then puts his hand over Eren’s eyes, and gently pulled down his lids with the tip of his fingers. “Because I assure you that everything’s going to be alright. I am here by your side, and no one’s going to hurt you anymore…” He then looked around him, and saw a few titans, walking, but since it was sunset, it would be easier to kill them. “ _You’re going to be safe and sound Eren…”_ He then took out his blades as he sighted the titan. _“By daybreak, everything’s going to be fine…”_ Then finally, he placed his lips over his, for the _last time._

The next few hours passed, it was almost morning, Levi has completely killed off all the titans that were around him. He was undeniably tired. He wanted to rest, he wanted to die… but he can’t do that yet. He went back to Eren’s side and fell down on his knees. He started at him for a few moments, knowing that he’s already dead because he wasn’t breathing anymore, though he was wearing a smile on his face.

 “Guess you lost too much blood… I was too late huh?” Levi laughed a bit, and let his body freely fall down by Eren’s side. “I guess, now’s my time too…” Then Levi held Eren’s hand once again, fingers intertwined with his own. “ _We’re finally safe and sound Eren…We can finally rest..."_ Levi uttered his last words, and then, completely closed his eyes which never opened again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short epilogue I've been meaning to add... but I had second thoughts... Well... now my mind works well... I guess it's safe to post :D

A week passed, the search of Eren Yeager and Rivaille has been temporarily stopped since Eren, including Levi, is now marked as a criminal, and is charged with treason. If ever they come back inside the wals where the human race resided, they'd be killed with no further hesitations. Mikasa Ackerman and the Commander of the Scouting Legion, Erwin Smith had decided to seek them out as they leave the boundaries of wall rose.  _They entered the territory of titans._

They were with Armin, and the rest of the 104th top ten trainees that survived the gruesome massacre brought upon by the titans. They went out, hoping they were still alive and their horses galloped to no end. They searched and searched... and there were a few titan's they've spotted. Fortunately, they did manage to kill them, which made their route temporarily cleared out.

As they were galloping, Mikasa saw a green cloak which seemed to be familiar... and not only that... there was also a key. 

"Commander Erwin..." Mikasa called. Erwin immediately took notice of Mikasa and heaved his horse towads her. "What's the matter... Lance Corporal Ackerman?"

Mikasa simply looked down as she knew that this  _title_  never belonged to her. It belonged to a man who's strength's worth of a hundred soldiers. Comparing his strength to her, Mikasa's at a lower level. 

"Look at the piece of clothing on the ground sir..." She pointed it out. "And there too, lies a key that resembled the one we could have used to infiltrate the basement of our home... I mean... the Yeager Family's residence."

Erwin looked down and ordered the others to impede and investigate the area. Mikasa went alongside Erwin in order to search for them. Maybe they were lying around here? Maybe they were intending to fool the officers they're  _dead._  As Mikasa and Erwin continued to go deeper into the location, there lied bodies... two bodies on top of each other. One belonged to a brunette, and then a raven haired man. Mikasa immediately went off her horse and dashed towards the two bodies. Lifting them up, it seemed like she lifted up the body of Humanity's  _once_  Strongest Soldier... the one who  _owned_  the title of the Lance Corporal... Levi...

She carried him in her arms, trying to feel his pulse, and his breath... but none. Mikasa then turned to the other body whom she doesn't hope would be her beloved... however... it's the sad truth for her.

It's Eren... and Levi was on top of him in their final moments. She also noticed Eren's clothing having traces of blood that dried up. She gently put Levi down and wrapped her arms around Eren. He had no more heartbeat... he was already cold... cold like Levi... "Eren..." Tears rolled down from her eyes due to the fact that the person she loves is now  _lifeless..._  It's no use of getting him back now.  _He's dead... they're dead..._

Erwin simply kneeled down and hung Levi's arm on his shoulder. As he did, he noticed something... peculiar. He also turned to Eren confirming the facial expression of why was it like that. After confirming, he can now conclude that  _Levi was smiling._  Because of that, Erwin cupped his hand on Levi's cheek, and uttered a few words that was filled with gratitude.  _"You're at peace now... You have done so much for humanity... and you have done well_. _You really have done so much... and you've done well, Levi..."_

_Probably... their deaths are not as sad as how others said it would be..._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was kind of quick... I did not intend it to be that way, but I really wanted to write this one shot inspired by Taylor Swift's song safe and sound...
> 
> Anyway, please give me a feedback on how this story went... I would like to hear a few feed backs from you guys! :D
> 
> And lastly, I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
>  ~~aaagh.. dammit... my life is hectic today.. and I never expected myself to write this... boy love... genre...~~  
>  Anywho, happy new year guys! Hope I'm not late at greeting...


End file.
